Majestat
Jedną z najbardziej legendarnych mocy nieumarłych jest ta pozwalająca na zdobywanie zainteresowania, zwodzenie i kontrolowanie emocji innych, szczególnie śmiertelnych. W przeciwieństwie do innych dyscyplin, Majestat może być wykorzystany nawet na całe rzesze osób, co czyni go jeszcze bardziej potężnym – we właściwych rękach. Najczęściej jedynym wymogiem jest, aby cel widział aktywującego. Nie jest wymagany ani kontakt wzrokowy, ani by cel słyszał aktywującego (choć to nie zaszkodzi;) ). Wadą majestatu jest, iż cele zachowują swoją wolną wolę, w przeciwieństwie do Dominacji. Podczas gdy rozkazy Dominacji wykonywane są niemal bezmyślnie, Majestat raczej stwarza emocjonalne bodźce, by osoba pod wpływem mocy podążyła za daną sugestią. Pozostawienie osobowości celu sprawia, że są one bardziej przydatne a długim okresie, ale również wymagają więcej troski niż w przypadku Dominacji. Wykorzystana ofiara Majestatu raczej na pewno stłumi lub zastąpi wpajane emocje silniejszymi, bardziej odpowiednimi do sytuacji. Jednakże ta traktowana dobrze może nawet postąpić przeciwko własnym interesom dobrowolnie. Każdy śmiertelny może oprzeć się mocy Majestatu przez jedną turę w zamian za spalenie punktu siły woli (nie daje +3!) i udany test Composure. Ten test jest akcją reflexive. W przypadku nieudanego testu punkt siły woli jest tracony, a cel pozostaje pod mocą dyscypliny. W przypadku udanego testu śmiertelny najczęściej poświęci swoją turę wolnej woli na ucieczkę od wampira. Jednak odmowa zwrócenia uwagi na wampira (gdy śmiertelny nie decyduje się na ucieczkę) pozwala oprzeć się przez turę, jednak potem moc działa nadal – tak długo jak śmiertelny pozostaje w pobliżu aktywującego. Wampir opiera się mocy na tej samej zasadzie, jednak dodaje do testu Composure także swoje BP. Co więcej, jeśli wampir opierający się posiada wyższe BP niż aktywujący, w zamian za punkt siły woli i test Composure + BP opiera się mocy Majestatu nie na turę, lecz na scenę. Moce Moc ta czyni użytkownika bardziej charyzmatycznego i magnetycznego niż jest zazwyczaj. Przyciąga on osoby niczym światło przyciąga ćmy. Jednym z najlepszych zastosowań jest wsparcie podczas publicznych przemówień czy wystąpień. Jak w przypadku innych zastosowań Majestatu, moc przestaje być użyteczna gdy poważniejsza materia zaczyna wchodzić w grę – bezpieczeństwo osobiste zawsze weźmie górę. Ci poddani tej mocy będą pamiętać jak świetnie czuli się w towarzystwie wampira i będą również w przyszłości szyć stosunek do tej postaci na miarę owych pozytywnych doznań. Koszt: brak Pula: Presence + Expression + Majesty Akcja: instant Odgrywanie: na początku mowy powinno się poinformować, że wykorzystuje się tę moc i szybko policzyć liczbę potencjalnych słuchaczy. Cele mocy powinny zwrócić uwagę na aktywującego, dokładnie słuchać jego słów i śmiać się z jego żartów. Przez resztę nocy warto również zwracać na postać używającą tej mocy szczególną uwagę. Porażka: nadzwyczajna charyzma nie wzbudziła się. Cele tej mocy nie mogą być ponownie jej poddane w tej scenie. Sukces: Przez resztę nocy, każdy test społeczny przeciwko celom mocy ma modyfikator równy ilości sukcesów podczas aktywacji mocy (testy zastraszania, uwodzenia i przekonywania). Dyscypliny i inne moce nadnaturalne nie zyskują bonusu z tytułu Awe. Cel raz poddany tej mocy jest odporny na jej ponowne działanie do rana. Użytkownik mocy musi ją użyć na KAŻDEJ obecnej istocie. Nie można wybrać jednego celu, bowiem „urok” zwyczajnie jest „włączany”. Jeśli w tłumie są osoby odporne na tę moc, wciąż wliczają się do puli „wszystkich”, co przekłada się na modyfikator. Moc zwyczajnie nie wywiera na nich efektu. Modyfikatory: 0 – jedna osoba; -1 – 2 osoby; -2 – 6 osób; -3 – 20 osób; -4 – duża liczba osób w pobliżu wampira (np. audytorium); ---- Urok i zaufanie do wampira umożliwiają dzięki tej mocy zdobycie sekretów innych, którzy czują się bezpiecznie i zapominają o ostrożności. Kilka ciepłych słów czy miłosierne spojrzenie mogą sprawić, że cel z chęcią podzieli się głębokimi emocjami czy najczarniejszymi sekretami w imię ulgi i „wyrzucenia” tego z siebie. Moc ta może być wykorzystana tylko w relatywnie intymnych warunkach. Cel z pewnością nie wyjawi tajemnic przed dużą grupą osób, lecz mała grupa i cichy kąt to już wystarczająca sytuacja. Cel musi być zaangażowany w dobrowolny kontakt społeczny z postacią, aby moc była efektywna. Moc ta z łatwością spowoduje wyznanie na wybrany temat podczas konwersacji, lecz nie zmusi do spowiedzi kogoś kto milczy lub bezpośrednio unika kontaktu z wampirem. Koszt: 1 Vitae Pula: Manipulation + Persuasion + Majesty przeciwko Composure + BP Akcja: contested; opór jest akcją reflexive; Porażka: postać remisuje lub przegrywa rzut. Może spróbować później. Sukces: wygrany rzut sprawia, że cel odkrywa swą duszę. Jeden poważny fakt/informacja zostają ujawnione za każdy sukces. Modyfikatory: +3 – postać posiada z celem pełne Vinculum, cel jest ghoulem; +3 – postać jest już pod wpływem mocy Majestatu zwanej Entrancement; +2 – postać jest już pod wpływem mocy Majestatu zwanej Awe; +2 – postać jest pod wpływem drugiego stopnia częściowego Vinculum; +2 – moc aktywowana jest na postaci, z którą aktywujący posiada więzi krwi; +1 – postać jest pod wpływem pierwszego stopnia częściowego Vinculum; -1 – postać jest dla celu oczywistym wrogiem; -2 – użytkownik mocy dokonał agresji przeciwko celowi mocy w tej scenie; Moc ta może być wykorzystana tylko raz na scenę na danej postaci. Używając tej mocy aktywujący musi być przygotowany na długie wyznania, szczególnie w przypadku postaci strapionych czy z poczuciem winy. Zatwardziały kryminalista może mieć wiele grzechów do wyznania, jednak tylko jeden będzie istotny dla postaci używającej Revelation. Jeśli wyznanie dąży do ujawnienia więcej niż jednego sekretu oraz cel ma zamiar opowiedzieć o czymś wyjątkowo głębokim, mrocznym lub niebezpiecznym, może on spalić punkt siły woli oraz wykonać test Composure, by otrząsnąć się z uroku na turę. Postać pamięta swoje wyznania, gdy moc minie. Nie potrafi jednak wyjaśnić swojego braku dyskrecji i zależnie co zostało ujawnione, może robić co w swojej mocy by zrekompensować sobie pomyłkę w osądzie. ---- Moc ta jest najprawdopodobniej najbliżej poważnego rozkazu w oczach innych. Moc ta przeinacza stan emocjonalny będącego przedmiotem mocy tak, że staje się on oddanym sługą wampira. Przedmiot mocy zachowuje wolną wolę i własne instynkty, tylko że kieruje on je tak, że służebność i podziw wydają mu się być jego własną decyzją. Kiedy jednak działanie mocy kończy się, pojawia się zmieszanie i zagubienie, zazwyczaj prowadząc do mieszanych uczuć. Tak jak „odkochanie się”, tak też ponowne rozkochanie poprzedniego „kochanka” jest w najlepszym razie skomplikowane. Koszt: brak Pula: Manipulation + Empathy + Majesty przeciwko Composure + BP Akcja: contested; opór jest akcją reflexive Porażka: moc nie odnosi skutku, a cel reaguje na wampira całkowicie normalnie; Sukces: poprzez zdobycie większej liczby sukcesów, aktywujący wygrywa test. Śmiertelny jest pod jego wpływem przez resztę miesiąca. Istoty nadnaturalne pozostają pod wpływem mocy do końca sceny – na tyle długo, by wykonać jakieś zadane lub zestaw zadań. Postać może być pod wpływem tej mocy od więcej niż jednego aktywującego. Jeśli wśród „zadań” powstanie konflikt – podąży za uczuciami osoby, która uzyskała więcej sukcesów, a w przypadku remisu – o wyższym BP. Gdy moc zakończy działanie, cel pamięta wszystko i niekoniecznie obwinia wampira o złe intencje. W końcu nie ma on zielonego pojęcia, że coś nadnaturalnego miało miejsce. Ledwo dochodzi do wniosku jak w ogóle może się dziać, że nie czuje się on już tak, jak wcześniej względem postaci aktywującego (nawet, jeśli wcześniej to… godzina wcześniej). W tym momencie najczęściej powraca do swojego normalnego życia w nadziei, że już nigdy nie spotka wampira. Najczęściej wampir, który chce zachować uwagę i przychylność przedmiotu tej mocy, ucieka się już do bardziej racjonalnych metod, np. Vinculum. Cele mocy będą bronić swojego „ukochanego/ukochanej” i będą gotowe przeprowadzić nawet umiarkowanie niebezpieczne działania, jeśli sytuacja wskazuje, że aktywujący moc może być zagrożony. Będą się jednak bronić czy uciekać jeśli ich życie lub zdrowie zostanie poważnie zagrożone. Modyfikatory: +2 – moc jest aktywowana na wampirze związanym więziami krwi; -3 – postać już użyła z sukcesem tej mocy na celu w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia; ---- Moc ta pozwala wezwać każdą postać, jaką aktywujący poznał osobiście do siebie. Po krótce, wampir sięga mocą swojej osobowości daleko i sprawia, że kolega, rywal czy nawet wieczny wróg wiedzą bez żadnej wątpliwości, że aktywujący moc pragnie ich natychmiast ujrzeć. Nie ma żadnego limitu odległości, jednak wezwanie kogoś, kto jest w innej części świata nawet w sprzyjających okolicznościach zajmuje więcej czasu. Cel mocy obiera najbardziej bezpośrednią drogę do wampira i intuicyjnie wie, gdzie ten się przemieszcza, choć nie zna celu swojej podróży dopóki jej nie zakończy. Wezwany wie do kogo podróżuje i może robić przerwy, by przeprowadzić niezbędne przygotowania przed podróżą. Innymi słowy, pragnienie jest silne i cel w żaden sposób się nie ociąga, ale nie można powiedzieć, że jest bezmózgim dronem, którego jedynym priorytetem jest dopadnięcie do wampira. Cel jednak wykorzysta wszystkie znane sobie środki, aby dotrzeć do aktywującego bezpiecznie i punktualnie. Moc wezwana znika z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Dlatego też jeśli cel jest zaprawdę daleko od wampira lub wystarczająco szybka droga transportu nie jest dla niego dostępna, może zanegować pragnienie spotkania aktywującego o świcie. Właściwie może on wrócić do domu i kontynuować swoje własne zajęcia. Jeśli jednak cel darzy wzywającego dobrymi uczuciami, może o świcie normalnie kontynuować podróż na własną rękę. Podczas dnia traci on jednak wyczucie, gdzie wampir się znajduje i jest zdany całkowicie na siebie. Inny wampir nie będzie zobowiązany zdążać do wzywającego aż do samego rana, bowiem racjonalnie nie narazi się na śmierć ostateczną. Wcześniej odnajdzie on odpowiednie schronienie. Jeśli cel nie wie jak i gdzie może odnaleźć aktywującego, wezwanie musi być powtarzane każdej nocy aż do momentu przybycia wzywającego. Również i teraz, jak w poprzednim przypadku, gdy dystans jest zbyt duży lub dostępne środki transportu niewystarczające, wzywany może nigdy nie przybyć. Wpada on w błędne koło bycia wzywanym do wampira i powrotów do swej normalnej egzystencji. Jeśli cel musi podróżować przez bardzo niebezpiecznie środowisko lub groźne terytoria, moc znika. Przykładem będzie ścigany diabolista wezwany na świetnie znane miejsce zgromadzeń Spokrewnionych lub śmiertelny wróg Lancea Sanctum wzywany do widocznej grupy Uświęconych Inkwizytorów. Jeśli punkt siły woli zostaje spalony, a test Composure + BP wykonany w celu oparcia się tej mocy, tak jak wyjaśnia Vampire: Requiem MET na stronie 176, każdy sukces przeciwstawia się tej mocy na całą noc, a nie tylko na scenę. Koszt: 1 Vitae Pula: Manipulation + Persuasion + Majesty przeciwko Compsure + BP Akcja: Instant Porażka: przedmiot pozostaje nieświadomy wezwania i nic się nie dzieje; Sukces: aktywujący osiąga więcej sukcesów i cel przez całą noc stara się dotrzeć do aktywującego bez względu na motywację, podłoże czy racjonalność samego wezwania. ---- Moc ta wzbudza oddanie, respekt oraz strach w tych, którzy znajdują się w pobliżu wampira. Ci o słabej sile woli (i ci przebiegli) odnajdują w sytuacji szansę, by służyć wampirowi, a ci o większej sile serca doznają uczucia utraty swej mocy i nie mogą uczynić nic poza poddaństwem. Moc ta wpływa na decyzje, łamie serca, rozrywa pewność siebie i wstrząsa ambicją u samych podstaw wszelkiej determinacji. Sygnał, jaki daje wampir zmusza natychmiast innych do posłuszeństwa, a groza utraty jego przychylności wstrząsa nawet najsilniejszymi duszami. Podniesienie głosu na wampira jest całkowicie nie do pomyślenia; agresja wydaje się zwyczajnie niemożliwa. Moc ta jest przerażającym narzędziem, ale i trudną do ponownego narzucenia, gdy raz zostaje utracona. Starsi są na tyle rozważni, że używają ją rzadko i nigdy z błahych powodów. Bez względu na swą ogromną moc, umiejętność ta winna być używana raczej jako skalpel, a nie miecz. Koszt: 1 punkt siły woli za scenę Pula: Presence + Intimidation + Majesty przeciwko Composure + BP Akcja: instant przy aktywacji; contested; opór jest akcją reflexive Odgrywanie: użytkownik musi czynić standardowy gest na wyjątkową prezencję. Inni winni odgrywać oddanie i posłuszeństwo względem wampira. Nawet znienawidzeni rywale muszą okazać szacunek i nie mogą rzec zbyt wiele nieprzychylnych słów o wampirze, chyba, że stawią opór, jak zaraz zostanie nadmienione. Moc ta jest uznawana za „zawsze aktywną” podczas scen, w których zostanie wywołana, choć może być wyłączona na życzenie gracza. Aktywacja mocy wymaga akcji instant. Jej siła jest testowana, gdy ktoś pragnie się jej przeciwstawić. Kiedy jest na swoim „normalnym” poziomie, można prowadzić w pobliżu wampira normalne konwersacje, tak długo jak nie próbują otwarcie obrazić go czy skrytykować. Każdy, kto pragnie zaatakować wampira (fizycznie, psychicznie czy socjalnie), wzywa jego moc do „obrony”. Rzut jako akcja reflexive oraz contested jest wykonywany przez pragnącego złamać moc względem tego-który-miałby-być-zaatakowany. Trzeba jednak zaznaczyć, że inaczej niż w przypadku innych mocy Majestatu, poziom 5 nie może być złamany poprzez wydanie punktu siły woli oraz testu na Composure + BP. Moc jest mocno obronna i silnie przytłaczająca i musi być skontrowana przez silną determinację jak opisano tutaj. Porażka: używający mocy osiąga mniej sukcesów niż atakujący i może wykonać swoją akcję. Nie odnosi z tego tytułu żadnych kar, jednak czuje ciężar dokonywanej przez siebie akcji w każdej sekundzie. Sukces: postać używająca mocy remisuje lub osiąga więcej sukcesów i atak nie może być dokonany tak długo, jak ten-który-miał-zaatakować znajduje się w obecności wampira. Kolejne próby ściągają kolejne testy zgodnie z opisanym schematem. Test taki musi być wykonany za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pragnie przeprowadzić nowy atak, użyć dyscypliny na lub obrazić wampira używającego Majestatu poziomu 5. Moc ta oprócz ataków działa na dyscypliny, które mogą mieć jakikolwiek negatywny wpływ na wampira. Podobnie ma się z negatywnymi słowami. Bez wygranego testu, ten-który-chciał-powiedzieć dosłownie zdusza słowa w sobie i nie potrafi wymówić ani jednego. Jeśli używający mocy pragnie odpowiedzieć na próby ataku czyniąc to samo (fizycznie), łamie moc poddaństwa do postaci, którą zdecydował się zaatakować. Użycie tej dyscypliny w szkodliwy lub negatywny sposób na jednym z celów, również łamie jej moc. Moc jednak kontynuuje swoje działanie na wszystkich innych. Jeśli używający mocy próbuje swoimi działaniami jasno zgładzić inną postać (jak używanie dużej broni, szponów czy zabójczej magii czy nawet wydarcie sparaliżowanego użytkownika z zamiarem skrzywdzenia go), sprzymierzeńcy ofiary mogą stanąć w jej obronie, jednak nie tak, by dotkliwie zranić, zgładzić czy zdekapitować używającego moc. Używający mocy nie łamie jej, jeśli publicznie dyskredytuje jeden z celów. Modyfikatory: +3 – postać znajduje się pod pełnym Vinculum względem aktywującego moc; +2 – postać posiada więzi krwi z wampirem aktywującym moc; +2 – postać znajduje się na drugim poziomie częściowego Vinculum z aktywującym moc; +1 – postać znajduje się na pierwszym poziomie częściowego Vinculum z aktywującym moc; +0 – oznacza brak modyfikatora dla postaci pragnącej zaatakować używającego mocy; Category:Dyscypliny